nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Phoenix Flight
Dude get on the chat before I go to South Carolina plz [http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fire-types_and_Red HECK ''YEAH 'AM ''I ''GOING ''TO ''][http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fire-types_and_Red ''SAVE ''THE ''WORLD ''RIDING ''HAPPY ''THE ''DRAGON ''] I wanna tell you something so I started a communist republic on animal jam that is all I'm done. That wasn't that hard, but I had to delete 20 cause of the templates too cx Oh well, I'm done now :3 And you're newest cat is approved. Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 02:25, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Eh I dunno, I'll get to them soon though, since I have a bit of time. So you don't have to worry too much about not having pages, I'll try to get to them all soon c: Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 16:28, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Either~ Rock Chalk Jayhawk! KU! KU! 21:35, June 2, 2014 (UTC) VEESON Can ye play my WWTBAM game on my WFW profile? Thanks! P.S Hikaru is amazing, okay? xD ''You have been tangled... in the frost 08:42, June 5, 2014 (UTC) WHY'D YOU DELETE FERRETKIT? D: I COULD HAVE HAD HIM. HE WAS ADORABLE. D: HE WAS GONNA BE FERNSHADE'S APPRENTICE. D: Love you, Veeson~ You have been tangled... in the frost 08:17, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Categories and Stuff Hey-o Do you want me to recategorise all your cats in to the category "Phoenix Flight's cats?" You have been tangled... in the frost 01:27, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hai, Eevee-chan. You start? Arigatou! You have been tangled... in the frost 00:57, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Contest Information I just watned to inform you that when the actual RP blog comes out, I'll be the one to start each new section, which means I'll "use" your cat only for one "RP". Each cat will have their own section, and that's where you can "scare" the cat and where that cat who "started" the RP section will respond. If that makes no sense, then ask me questions and don't RP until I have everything set up on the newest blog on June 30 c: [[User:Cchen3|"I’d 'rather '''eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."']] 04:08, June 22, 2014 (UTC) VEESON, NUUUUUUU! You didn't RP Fern/Shade! D: Is Shade ever gonna realise that Darksun's dead or does Fern have to snap at him? c: You have been tangled... in the frost 07:00, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Headin' up the ranks My strength as an Electric-type Trainer is increasing. BTW, get on chat pls. 18:07, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Cookie my dear? <3 [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 15:18, June 30, 2014 (UTC) cake~? c; [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 21:47, July 10, 2014 (UTC) meow sob please join my sad feast [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 18:45, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Sadly I did not Fire-types and Red (talk) 19:24, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Vee did we just get ignored by Buzzy -_- [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 14:15, July 12, 2014 (UTC) VEE THIS IS SO STUPID. SHE HAS JUDGES AND SHE DOESN'T USE THEM. AND SHE'S FREAKING IGNORING OUR MESSAGES SO YOU GOT FOURTH AND I GOT SECOND LIKE THE FUDGE. [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 17:52, July 12, 2014 (UTC) MEET ME SOMEWHERE [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 18:13, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I deleted Joltpaw cause you tagged him with a Deletion. I hope you wanted him deleted x3 cause I already deleted him lol [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 19:24, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Adding onto that, I'll be deleting all the cats you tagged with Deletion :P [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 19:25, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I need to improve that shush oh right, message me on there not here lol [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 21:09, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I DID IT FOR YA!!!!!! I put ur opinion in! Hope its long enough for you and especially detailed! If not i will change it. You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] Concerning Your Cats Can you give me a full list of cats you want deleted? I think I got most of them, but there are a few I'm unsure of, so I'll ask you instead. Thanks <3 sorry if it's a hassle to find them all ;c My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 22:34, August 8, 2014 (UTC) I did? :) That's good. If you do find any, remember to tell me c: <3 cookie? My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 23:21, August 8, 2014 (UTC) 1) It's cause I edit too much XD 2) M'kay 3) Ohhh, thanks for telling me. Just a stupid question Hi Eevee. I was just wondering if u wanted to join my wiki. You can say no but it would be nice if u would. Thank you!!!!.3. http://fantasy-warrior-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Fantasy_Warrior_Roleplay_Wiki You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] 20:43, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Then its a no about the wiki then? Thats fine. You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] 02:54, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Hehe sure, but only if you comment on BBTC. I finished the Daily Show. xDD [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 02:28, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Shadey and Ferns? You pick where. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 02:57, August 31, 2014 (UTC) RPed [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 03:11, August 31, 2014 (UTC) What are you talking about My talk page greeter s amazing Fire-types and Red (talk) 00:30, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ughhhhh not new rp wikis what if I say... I'll never go on :c My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 23:53, September 5, 2014 (UTC) That's hilarious. Rainsplash of the Splashiness. Splashiness. Love it ;D STORY IDEA Fun idea Shadekit gets kidnapped by Banjo, and Fernshade goes after him and then gets attacked to the point of nearly dying, and then Shadekit's all sad and stuff. What do you say? c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 04:16, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Will RP in the Nursey now. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 10:01, September 12, 2014 (UTC) RPED @ Waterfall, and also @ Pine Copse, where I forgot we started RPing. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 10:19, September 22, 2014 (UTC)! VEESON LE POLL OF HOW WELL DO YOU KNOW ME HAS BEEN UPDATED WITH ANSWERS. Byeeeeeee [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 01:45, September 29, 2014 (UTC) BUT THAT'S MY THING D: THE BOXES THE GRADIENTS D::::: lol ily<3 [[User:Cchen3|'In ''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 17:22, October 4, 2014 (UTC) BUT BUT BUT jk I love your sig btw c: <3 [[User:Cchen3|'In ''''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 17:40, October 4, 2014 (UTC) VEESON, FERNSHADE WOKE UP. GO RP IN THE MEDICINE DEN. XD [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:55, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so I was writing BBTC Eviction (should be done by the time you read this) and I typed Fern''shade instead of Fern''cloud''. So I have the most awesome idea ever for the next live show. Fernshade and Shadekit invade because Fernshade unknowingly steals Ferncloud's job. And yes, there will be multiple times where Shadekit calls her Ferns. xD [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 06:34, October 14, 2014 (UTC) YOU DIDN'T EVEN COMMENT. WTF? D: I'll do that idea during the next eviction. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 05:35, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'll do it ASAP! :) '''Rainy' Talk Blog 11:27, October 16, 2014 (UTC) (I've edited your talk page about sixty times lately, but anywho...) This is in relation to the Fernshade accidentally invades BBTC idea: I was going to have Ferncloud throw Shadekit in a garbage bin. How would Shadekit react to such an event? Hit me up with a reply ASAP. :) [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 07:10, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the talk page spam, hahahaha But I completely forgot about my thread at the Stream, and I just RPed there now. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 09:56, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Does your heart want to please me by playing me in a rally? [[User:Cchen3|'In ''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 01:12, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Can't find it. Link? [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 05:44, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Vee, I noticed that you asked Rainy to delete four cats for you awhile ago (Takeshi, Cherche etc) and they weren't deleted yet. Would you like me to delete them for you? [[User:Cchen3|'In ''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo'''ve 'you']] 00:14, November 23, 2014 (UTC) eyyyy check out my WFW message to you please Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 21:34, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I added on to your RP at The Strean. c: Hikaru and Barry should be an interesting conversation. [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 02:02, November 29, 2014 (UTC) my perfect talk page D: and cookie and okay I shall 'Can't you feel the love in the air tonight?' 00:01, November 30, 2014 (UTC) LET'S RP 'EM A LITTLE MORE FIRST. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 04:37, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Vee, this is so off-topic, but do you wanna roleplay Silver and Raven's vigil at the LakeClan wiki? No one's going on there anymore :( ''Whitefeather you're brilliant! noimeanyou'rereallyb- I MEAN COOKIE C: Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 02:42, December 4, 2014 (UTC) RP at the Stream, dammit! :P I also RPed at the Pine Copse. [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 03:27, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Yo Ferns/Shades RP in the Nursery? c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:56, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey! Could you meet me here? http://pokemon-roleplaying-world.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat See ya there :) --Mega Pidgeot (talk) 20:25, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey again! Meet me here :) http://pokemon-roleplaying-world.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat --Mega Pidgeot (talk) 18:06, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for welcoming me! I can't wait to rp and..You can call me Flame, etc whatever you want, whatever makes you happy :D Flamestar22 (talk) Ayyyy, don't forget to RP in the nursery! [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 21:23, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Heeeey You forgot about the Nursery. :3 [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 01:10, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Wanna add on to my Stream RP? It's with Badgerfur. [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 00:00, January 6, 2015 (UTC) hiya Vee~ So I was curious and looking through your cats when I saw Darksun, whom had been killed by Oyasumi. She/he doesn't exist, so could I create her/him? Thanks~ ''Whitefeather Oh nm then. Hehe, sorry :P Whitefeather Wanna RP with Banjo and Amber? c: [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 02:47, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I'll start~ c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 09:29, January 20, 2015 (UTC) hopefully you're still here get on chat Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 21:25, February 1, 2015 (UTC) heyyyy wanna do a Hoshi/Inigo RP? Loving you will be the last thing I do. hey yo we should meet up and rp cause I promised you and I would rp with youu cookie? Tell me you love me (rages about noobs who can't keep their feelings in check and decide to do stupid things on wfw) Tell me you love me 23:34, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Oiiiiii I think it's time we RPed Ferns & Shades. Nursery? [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 07:10, March 4, 2015 (UTC) sure man, I'll get to it soon Tell me you love me heyyy it's doneeeee something once lost will never return now for your payment...go RP Quest C: Tell me you love me Hiiiii new RP in the Nursery, so could you add on? :3 [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 08:45, March 20, 2015 (UTC) WE MUST RP. I say heeeelllllll yes. The Unknown Afterlife (talk) 07:05, March 27, 2015 (UTC) yooo, wanna rp Hoshi and Inigo? If so, I'll rp marsh first, k? -- Days don't last forever... 20:00, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Ooooi RP in the Nursery? I need to use Applekit. :P [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 01:35, March 28, 2015 (UTC) oh yeh i was about to but i had to get off the computer for a while. gunna do that now sorry lol xD --''the '' '' within 22:05, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay, is tomorrow okay for the ceremony? nixnixnixnix haiii i was thinking since chervil has trouble killing prey could i make a character who is like best friends with him and helps him with stuff like that? Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 07:43, May 29, 2015 (UTC) created >:D he's called snakepaw he's a replica of foxpaw from mistclan except really close with chervil lol hi 04:07, May 30, 2015 (UTC) blah blah blaaah blahblah i posted a comment with snakepaw in the herb patch if possible could you get chervilpaw over there? :0 ((incase you forgot snakepaw is the cat i made to be chervil's best friend x3 lol hi 07:58, June 1, 2015 (UTC) We haven't rped together in awhile. Do you want to? I'll use Skylark :) We can do Claw/Sky. I'll start...Clearing okay? -- he is the silver lining in the darkness... 16:29, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Um sure? Stoneheart is supposed to be evil tho O: -- It was enchanting to meet you 03:22, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ayyyyy you like danganronpa too welcome to club my friend!! me and my darling ninja are obsessed with that as well. tbh im still riding the euphoria high that asahina made it out alive. Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight.... 20:39, June 30, 2015 (UTC) hai nix do u want to like rp snake and chervil? if yeah, then you can decide whereabouts they'll be uvu lol hi 03:23, August 16, 2015 (UTC) bab rp at the rp with chervil and snake] lol hi 06:24, August 20, 2015 (UTC) chervil snake rp go now D< Sticks and stones may break my bones...But words might just kill me. 07:41, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Just thought I'd pob by and say hi and remind you that you should totally contact me on Survivor Fanon Wiki ASAP :3 [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"'']] 10:29, September 8, 2015 (UTC)